Memories of the Past
by Chibi Kumagoro
Summary: Haruko loses her parents at a young age, and then loses her older brother, whom she dearly loved. What would happen if she were to meet Ryuichi Sakuma? Lame summary, I know... Haruko is an OC! FINISHED
1. Like Little Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or it's characters. Haruko is my OC tho'!**

**Hi. I'm hoping this one will be more...'approved' so to speak, than my other one. Sorry for anyone that liked it! Because...I deleted it. Sadly enough. Chi no Magetsu...I am very sorry. But hopefully you'll read this and like it just as well!**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Haruko Maruyama**

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found!" Shouted a little girl. She was wearing an orange sun dress and had two pink clips in her hair, both on the right side. "What is it Haruko-chan?" She ran up to them and showed them a flower. It was the most beautiful thing the little girl had ever seen. It was light blue, but something about it seemed almost magical. "It's beautfiul. Would you like to put it in a vase?" "Yes!" And she ran inside, her mother following behind. The little girl picked out a very pretty vase. "Is this one okay mommy?" Her mother nodded yes to her. She handed it to her and waited as her mother filled it with some water from the tap. The little girl put the flower gently in the vase and her mother sat it in the window sill. "Let's go back outside okay?" "Uh-huh mommy." The girl had beautiful blue-ish purple-isheyes and light brown hair that came a couple inches or so above her shoulder. When they went back outside the girl called,"Daddy!" Happily running to where her father had been just a few minutes ago. "Daddy?" She asked when he wasn't there. She had a look of worry on her face as she turned around to face her mother. But her mother wasn't there. "Mommy?" She fell to the ground and broke out in tears. "Mommy! Daddy!" She shouted. There was only silence. Then she heard a voice. "Haruko! Wake up Haruko!" She opened her eyes and saw bright green eyes (think like Hisoka from Descendants of Darkness sort of thing) looking directly into hers. "You were having a nightmare again?" He asked. She just nodded, unable to speak. "It's okay. Come 'ere." He said gently. She crawled over to him and he hugged her tightly. "I'll always be here for you." He said to her. He tucked her into bed. When he got up to leave she grabbed his shirt. "Oniichan." She whispered. "Please don't go." "I'll be back in a minute." He left the room and came back with his pink rabbit. "You can have him Haru." He liked to shorten her name sometimes. "But he's yours." "It's alright. I think that you need him, more than I do." He handed the plush rabbit to her and crawled into bed with her and held onto her tightly. This had been the usual routine. About once a month or so, this would happen. The words he had said to her, _I'll always be here for you_, she had believed it. "Do you promise?" He looked kind of puzzled. "Do you promise to always be here for me Kioshi-chan?" "I promise." And he kissed her forehead while she drifted into a deep sleep. The next morning the two of them were in a car accident on the way to school. At the time she was in 3rdyear and Kioshi was in 10th. The school that they went to had a kindergarden all the way up to a high school. When she woke up she found out that her Oniichan had died in the accident. She cried and cried. She felt like it was all her fault. _Why didn't I die too!_ She was upset. She was confused. She almost committed suicide that day (Which is VERY unusual for a 3rd grader!), but realized that her Oniichan would be upset if she did. _Perhaps...He wanted me to live._

That was quite some time ago. Now Haruko is 21 and lives in Tokyo, Japan. She also still clings to the rabbit Kioshi had given her the night before he died. She thought that she was going to name him Akeno, but after her Oniichan's death she decided to name him Kioshi. She has made a couple of good friends, Sumi Fukazawa and Nami Yoshida. She lives in a small two bedroom apartment and works as a courier.

**_Present Times_**

"Guess what Haruko!" Said Sumi running up to her friend. "What is it?" She asked carrying a box out to her van. "Well...I heard about this really awesome Nittle Grasper concert coming up and..." Sumi gave a dramatic pause. Haruko looked a little annoyed. "Get on with it..." She moaned. "Okay, okay. I got **three** tickets!" She said flashing them in her face. "No kidding?" "Nope. You wanna come?" "Sure!" Sumi hopped in the passenger seat as the two drove off to their destination.

"Woah! N-G!" "Ha ha. Yup. You can come in if you want." "Of course I want to!" When they arrived they went in the elevator to Touma Seguchi's office. "Hello. You ordered this package correct?" "Ah. Yes. Thank you very much Ms. Maruyama." He said looking at her name tag. "Please sign here." Haruko handed him a clipboard. Then a man in a pink rabbit suit came bursting in. "It came!" He yelled excitedly. He ran over and tore open the box. She jumped out of the way just in time. He pulled out...clothes? Very...small clothes? Then he took out a pink rabbit and started to put them on it. "Yay!" He shouted. She thought about her rabbit and about Kioshi. "Oh, hi! I'm Ryuichi Sakuma and this is Kumagoro!" "H-hi! I have a rabbit too!" "You do?" "Uh-huh!" And she pulled out her rabbit. Hers was fairly similar to Kumagoro. But it had a patch on his stomach from the accident and a few other differences. "Can Kumagoro play with..." "His name is Kioshi and yeah, he can play with him." "Hear that Kumagoro?" She handed him her rabbit. "Well, we should be going." "You go ahead Haruko. I'm gonna stick around." "You sure?" "Of course. I can walk home from here. It's not all that far." _Well...It is kind of far but..._ "Okay. See ya later!"

**_Back at Work_**

"You can have the rest of the day off Maruyama." "W-what for?" "I dunno. Who cares? Just be glad you don't have to work for the rest of the day." "Thank you!" She packed up her stuff and went back to N-G. When she got there she saw Sumi talking to Ken and Maa. She likes them both. She rolled her eyes and went to find Ryuichi. It wasn't too hard because he was being quite loud. "Hi again!" "You're back! Do you want to play?" "Sure!" She got down on her knees and they played with there rabbits for a little while. Then Sumi came over. "Let's get going 'kay?" "Oh. Alright. Sorry Sakuma-san." "It's okay." He made a pout. After they left Shuichi jumped on his back. "WAH!" And he face planted into the floor. "Oh, sorry Ryuichi. Who was that?" "I think her name is Haruko." "She seems nice." "She is!" "Did you get her number?" Then it hit him. "NO!" Shuichi rolled on the floor laughing. "I'm sure she'll be back." He murmured. "What was that?" "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

_**That Evening**_

She was sitting around at home not doing much. Another one of her good friends, Ichiro Yoshida, was over that evening cooking dinner. "So what are you making tonight Ichiro-kun?" He thought about it for a second. "I was thinkingKake Udon (Udon Noodles)and Chirashi-Zushi and some rice..." "Yum! Sounds great!" "By the way, do you mind if I stay over? My 'ex' girlfriend kicked me out of my **own** apartment!" "Really? That's too bad. Of course you can stay here!" "Thanks. I'll be out by tomorrow. I made some arrangments with another friend." "Okay." "Dinner should be ready in about 40 minutes give or take." "Uh-huh." Then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" She said running out of the kitchen. "Hello?" "Hi. This is Shuichi Shindou. I'm a friend of Ryuichi's." "Oh. Okay. Why are you calling?" "I was wondering if you would like to come uh..." _I can't believe I'm about to say this!_ "Play with Ryuichi again tomorrow?" "Umm...What time?" "Whenever you're free." "Sure. Sounds like fun to me. Bye!" "See ya!" And she hung up the phone running into the kitchen to tell Ichiro. "That sounds nice. So..." He gave a loooong pause. She looked at him kind of confused. "So?" "What do you think of this Sakuma guy?" "I dunno. He's nice." "Do you **like** him?" She blushed. "No! I just met him after all!" "True..." "Why do you care anyway Ichiro-chan?" "I...Wait! You just called me chan!" "Yup!" She smiled like a little girl after she's done something bad and was proud of it. "Wouldn't you rather be called chan? You're definately cute enough to be called that!" He blushed a deep red. _She's never called me...c-c-cute..._ "Don't worry Ichiro! I think of you like...a sister!" "A...sister!" "Uh-huh." He fell over. "Is something wrong?" "N-no..." "Okay! Let's eat!" "But it's not done yet-" "Oh, right! Ha ha!" Sweatdrop, both.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 1: Enter: Haruko Maruyama. It may have not been very good but I seem to get stuck on what to write in my fics and then I start over from scratch. Comments and such are MUCHLY APPRECIATED! NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you have any questions about things let me know also! Here are some words I used (to the best of my ability):**

**-chan: Usually used towards girls the same age or younger.  
-kun: The equivalent of -chan but it is usually reserved for boys.  
-san: The equivalent of Mr. or Mrs. the most common suffix in Japan.  
Udon Noodles (kake udon): A kind of Japanese noodles dish. I can't really explain this one. I haven't tried it but I hear it's good! You can have Udon cold or hot. Quite a few differentrecipes of Udon.  
Chisashi-Zushi: It's just a kind of sushi.**

**Sayonara,  
Chibi Kumagoro  
**


	2. Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor its characters.**

**Hiya again! Hope you liked the last chapter! I only got 1 review though! TT Don't you guys like me? Just kidding. But thanks a ton for the review rebelyell59! I might use one of your ideas. If I do I'll be sure to give you credit! Anyhow, thanks again! Now, on to the fic! Yay! -  
P.S. This chapter might have a bit more insight on Haruko's past! Hehe, we'll see! It'll also be from Haruko's POV and I'll say "I" instead of "She" in THIS CHAPTER. OH! And I forgot to mention something. Oniichan is an affectionate way of addressing one's older brother. It's a little screwy but oh well. Don't say nothin' about the parts that are kind of messed up 'cause I know they are. 'Kay, on to the fic! (For real!)**

**Chapter 2: Memories of the Past**

Yawn My alarm was going off and I clicked the button on the back. Stretch I stared at the time. "7:00 huh?" I took a shower and got dressed. I was about to have a bowl of cereal when there was a knock on the door. "Who could it be this early?" I looked through the peep hole. I opened the door. "Ichiro? What are you doing here?" "I came to make you breakfast. You don't mind do you?" "Well, no... Come on in." I moved to the side. "What would you like?" He asked looking in the fridge. "Pancakes I guess." He looked at me a little funny. "You alright?" He walked over and waved a hand in front of my face. "Haruko-chan?" "Eh? W-what is it?" "Are you sick?" "N-no. I'm fine..." "Hmm...Let's go see a doctor. Just in case." "But I have to go to work-" I tried to protest but he wouldn't give up. "Fine..." I sighed in defeat. "After you finish eating we'll go." I just nodded my head.

**_Flashback_**

"Good morning Oniichan!" "You sure are happy this morning Haru-chan." "Yup!" She gave a large smile. "By the way, who gave you that?" He asked pointing to a small gift. "Oh! Kazuma gave that to me!" "Huh?" "He's one of my friends. Um...I think I have a picture!" She looked in her backpack and pulled out a photo. "See?" He chuckled while she looked at him dumbfoundedly. "Oh, sorry. I just think it's kind of cute..." She was still very confused. "Heh, it's nothin'. But I think he might have a crush..." He said teasingly. "Come on, eat your breakfast." He said before she could react. "Uh-huh." She sat down in her seat and started chowing down. "Are you going to open it?" "Can I open it before we go?" "Sure, I guess so." "Yay!" And she started eating faster. He gave a sweatdrop. _I guess mom was right. She really is a lot like me when I was her age. _"Finished Oniichan!" "Already?" She nodded her head. She got out of her chair and grabbed the present off of the other table. She carefully pulled the ribbon and opened the box. "It's a good luck charm! I love these!" She looked at it closely. It was a beautiful silver crane and it had red ribbon that felt like silk. "It must have been very expensive!" Said her elder brother. "Kioshi, you can have it!" "But it was given to you-" "I know but you gave me your special rabbit that mother gave you and I kind of fell bad about it...So here!" She handed him the good luck charm. "Thanks Haruko..." "You're welcome! Let's get going!" "Uh-huh!" She ran outside and hopped in the back seat of the car waiting for Kisohi to get in too.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Ah...Those were the days. Just me and Kisohi..." Isaid to no one in particular. Ichiro looked up at me. "Kioshi?" "Oh...Umm...Nothing."I gave a short sigh and put mydishes in the sink. "I'll do the dishes later..." I sighed again. "Are you ready?" "Yeah. You want me to drive?" "No. It's fine." I walked out to my car and started it. Ichiro walked after about thirty seconds later and strapped himself into the passenger seat. After seeing the doctor I was kind of relieved I guess. She said that nothing was wrong. She thought that perhaps I was depressed and gave me some pills. Take one every other day for now. Come back if you need more. I remembered her saying. _Pills aren't going to help me get over Kisohi's death..._ But I took one anyway. "Oh. Just so you know, I called your work and told them you wouldn't be coming in today. "Ichiro-" "Don't worry. Your boss...What's his name? Oh yeah, Akane or whatever, said that you could have the rest of the week off." My eyes widened. "O-okay...?" I was very confused but I should make the most of it. "I'm going to N-G Ichiro okay?" "Why?" "Just going to see a friend. Sayonara!"I ran out the door before he could protest. "Who could she possibly be talking about?"

Iheld on tightly to Kioshi (the rabbit, not my brother) and rushed over to N-G. When I got there I saw Shuichi and Ryucihi running around like crazy. "Um...Hello..." I whispered. They didn't seem to have heard me so I sat down and waited until they stopped running around. "Oh! Haruko-chan! You're back! Yay!" I laughed. "Uh-huh. What were you two doing?" "Oh, come with us!" Shuichi said grabbing my left hand and Ryuichi grabbed my right. "Close your eyes too!" Ryuichi said very excitedly. "Alright." I closed my eyes really tight and walked carefully, the two of them guiding me. "You can open them now!" I slowly opened them to see a room decorated beautifully. "Wow!" I walked inside and ran my fingers along the wall gently. "This is amazing!" "Glad you like it! We did it just for you!" "But...Why would you do it for m-me?" I felt tears coming. My eyes were burning. No one had ever been so kind to me before. Other than Ichiro I guess. But it just felt...different. "I-I'm sorry..." Ryuichi said sadly. "You don't like it do you?" His lower lip quivered. "I do! I really do!" I said wiping my eyes. "It's just...No one has ever been this nice before to me really...Not since Kioshi died. Everyone has just been showing me sympathy, never trying to just go on like normal. I mean...I can't really explain I guess, but thank you very much Shindou-san and Sakuma-san!" I hugged the two of them.

**_Flashback_**

"What the heck!" "What is it Oniichan?" He didn't say anything. "O-oniichan?" "Please be quiet Haru-chan." Then a car slammed into us. At least, I think it was a car. I screamed a little. "It'll be alright Haruko!" He said reasuringly. I started to cry. Then one after another, more cars piled up. Then everything just kind of went black. I remember having a dream or something of the sort. But it seemed incomplete. "Kisohi!" I kept shouting his name over and over again. "I don't understand!" I fell down and cried. "I'm scared Oniichan!" And then I couldn't hear anything, see anything, nothing was there. I was in complete nothingness.

**_End of Flashback_****

* * *

**

**Okay, it wasn't the best I guess but whatever! Please send me tons of reviews! Gotta love 'em! I still am not sure of a title so any new suggestions are good and I'll try to have a new one by the time I finish chapter 3! Anyhow...Thanks for reading my fic!**

**Sayonara!  
Chibi Kumagoro (me, the author!)**


	3. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't oooooown Gravitation, or its characters. Dun dun dun! Not like you didn't know that if you read the first 2 chapters! **

**Thanks again rebelyell59! So happy to get another positive review from you! Always hoping for others to R&R!  
P.S. Back to normal POV!**

**Chapter 3: Wishful Thinking**

"She left early. Said she wasn't feeling well." "Do you think she'll be alright?" Ryuichi asked squeezing Kumagoro. "Yeah." Shuichi said putting a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder. They went back into the room and noticed a pink rabbit much like Kumagoro lying there on the ground. "Isn't that Haruko's?" Ryuichi walked over and picked it up. "We can return it to her tomorrow." "But what if she gets lonely! What if **he **gets lonely!" "Calm down Ryuichi-" "Let Touma know I'm out!" Ryuichi ran out the door before Shuichi could say anything.

She was waiting at the crosswalk and heard someone shouting her name. She turned around and Ryuichi bumped into her making her very embarressed and fall over. "I'm sorry!" He said helping her up. "I-it's fine." She brushed herself off. "Umm...You left him at N-G and I thought that the two of you would get lonely so I brought him..." "Ah! Thank you so much!" She took it from him and gave him a hug. "See you tomorrow!" And she waved at him.

**_Home_**

"I'm home!" "Hey Haruko. I thought you were going to be back sooner?" "Oh, Sakuma-san brought me my rabbit because I accidently left it there." "Okay. Nami should be coming to get me soon." "Uh-huh. It was nice having someone else around. It seemed more...comfortable I guess." "Would you like me to stay?" "No. It's okay." "I'll still stop by every now and then to make you meals okay?" "Sounds good." Half an hour later Nami (she's his younger sister) knocked on the door. "Bye!" He said pulling his large bag out the door. "Eeks! I'm stuck!" She pushed while Nami pulled and they managed to get him out the door. She walked over to her couch andgave a loud sigh. "It's so weird. How they just kind of...Went away..."

**_Flashback_**

**_Haruko about 4 years old  
Kioshi about 11 years old_**

"Hey mommy..." "What is it Haru-chan?" "I don't feel good..." "Come here." She said pulling her daughter closer. She put a hand on her forehead. "You're running a fever! Come on! Into bed now!" She walked her daughter to her bedroom and put her in her pajamas. "Will you get Kisohi mommy?" "Of course. Kisohi dear! Please come here!" "What is it mom?" "Haruko is sick with a fever and would like you to be with her." Kioshi walked in and looked at her. "Oniichan..." "Mom was right. You look really sick." He came and sat on the edge of her bed. "Here. You can borrow him until you get better." He said. "Thanks Oniichan..." She said as she layed his head in his lap and fell asleep. "She's already asleep?" Asked her mother when she walked in with soup and a wet cloth. "Yup." "She sure does like you Kioshi." She handed the cloth to him and he gently put it on her forehead. "I'll stay here with her mom." "Alright dear." Her mother left the room, closing the door behind. He gently brushed some of her hair out of her face and went to sleep soon after.

Twenty minutes later their mother came in to see how she was doing. "Kioshi?" She whispered slowly opening the door. "Well isn't that adorable?" She decided to leave them alone.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Oh well...Whatever. Time for bed anyhow." She got up and changed into her pajamas, did her nightly routine and got in bed, staring at her ceiling. "Kisohi..." She whispered, a hint of sadness in her voice. She promised that she wouldn't mourn for him anymore. She missed him, but he would be sad knowing that she only felt sadness. So she let herself be happy. "Maybe... I should... Go see Shindou-san and Sakuma-san tomorrow..." She thought aloud, drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

**I know! You peoples might be a little upset 'cause I made this one so short and all and wasn't really all that good either I guess (yeah, I berate myself sometimes) but...Thanks so much for reading this! Heh, I'm doing my best as a 6th grader. I mean, between homework, school, piano, etc., I feel a little overwhelmed sometimes. Anyhow, thanks again and please review if you have the time!**

**Until Next Time,  
Chibi Kumagoro (The Author)**


	4. Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You know the drill by now right? Oo**

**Hiya! I feel like only 1 person is actually reading this (other than myself of course) which makes me a little sad but maybe I'll get someone new today! Who knows? Anyhow, thanks again rebelyell59! It always makes me feel happy when I get a review from you! So, on to the fic!**

**Chapter 4: Awkwardness**

**_The Next Day_**

She woke up and looked at her clock. It was 9:00. In the morning of course. She yawned still a little sleepy. She took a shower and did her morning routine. She walked over to her closet, unsure what to wear. In the end, she slipped on a light blue short sleeve t-shirt with a small Bijou (the white hamster with blue ribbons from Hamtaro) on the front and a pair of capris. And, because it was a little chilly an all, she put on a white fleece with white "pom poms" that hung down in the front. Then she tied it up in a bun, strands of hair hanging at the sides of her face. When she was finished with everything it was 9:56. "They should be there by now...Right?" She took a few hundred yen and walked out the door with her rabbit.

Traffic wasn't too busy right now so crossing should be fairly easy. Except for one thing, the stupid light wouldn't change! "Jeez!" She waited (running in place) for the light to change another thirty seconds and still it didn't change. "I'll just take the pedestrian bridge!" So she ran off. When she finally made it to N-G she was out of breath. "Whew! Let's see, what was my time?" She looked at her watch. "5 minutes from home to here? Not bad I guess." She walked into the elevator and slid down he wall to the floor, breathing heavily. When the door opened Touma was there. "Oh! I see you're back Ms. Maruyama. It's nice to see you again. Ryuichi enjoys your visits very much." Her cheeks turned a light pink but Touma didn't seem to notice really. "It's nice to see you too. Is he here right now?" "I believe so. I think he is with Mr. Shindou. Bad Luck is supposed to be getting ready to record." "Okay. Arigato!" She gave a slight bow and dashed off. "What an enthusiastic girl." Said Touma smiling.

When she got there Bad Luck had already started recording. She didn't want to disrupt them so she just stood outside until they had taken a break. When Ryuichi opened the door he jumped up, both surprised and excited. "What are you doing here?" He asked running over to her and giving her a hug. "My boss gave me the rest of the week off so I can stay longer today!" "Yay!" Her smile was very bright today. Different from yesterday. "Hello Shindou-san!" "It's okay, you can just call me Shuichi. Or kun...Or whatever!" "Okay! How are you Shuichi-kun?" "Great! So what do you think of the song?" "I think it's very good!" "Cool!" Then Hiro and Fujisaki (**A/N: I know his name is Suguru, but I prefer calling him Fujisaki**) walked out. "Who's this?" Asked Hiro. "Oh, konnichiwa! My name is Haruko Maruyama!" "I'm Hiro Nakano and this is our bandmate Suguru Fujisaki. It's nice to meet you." "Same here!" "Let's go eat! Are you hungry Haruko-chan?" Asked Ryuichi. "Hmm...Yeah, I guess so." "Then let's go!" He said grabbing her hand and running out the door, the rest in tow.

**_Flashback_**

Haruko walked out into the kitchen. "Mommy?" She looked around but no answer. "Mommy?" She said a little louder this time. Still no answer. She was about to say it again when something caught her eye. "A note?" She walked over and pulled the note off the table. She started to read it but it said,"_Dear Kisohi_" So she went to her brothers room. "Oniichan. Mommy left a note for you." "Hm? Ah!" She walked over to him and he read it aloud to her. "_Dear Kioshi, Your father and I have gone out for a while so please make breakfast for Haruko and take care of any needs she has. We left some money on the kitchen table for the two of you if you **need **it. Be good you two! Love, Mom and Dad._" "Are you hungry?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Me too." He got off of his bed. He started walking towards the door and then stopped in front of her. He stayed like that for a while. "Oniichan?" Then he squated down and all of the sudden pulled her up on his back. "Woah!" She squeaked. Then the two of them laughed and her carried her into the kitchen. "Do you want to help make pancakes?" "Yeah!" And he set her down bringing a stool over to the stove for her to stand on. He lifted her up and got out the ingredients and utensils. "How do you make them?" "I'll show you." And together they made delicious pancakes. "That was lots of fun Oniichan! I want to do it again sometime!""Okay!" And they high fived, both laughing and smiling.

**_End of Flashback_**

She laughed a little. Ryuichi raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you laughing at?" She realized that she actually laughed out loud and turned a little red. "N-nothing!" She said turning around to hide her blush. "Okay!" Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. Inwardly she laughed. _He's so much like Kisohi...But then again, Kioshi had zero musical talent...I wonder if I'm the same way? I've never even tried singing that much. Not since I was very young!_

**_After Breakfast_**

"Wasn't it good Haruko-chan?" "Mm-hm!" "Well, we have to get back to N-G. Are you two coming?" She looked at Ryuichi. "Hm...No, I don't think we are." Answered Ryuichi taking her hand. She blushed cherry red this time. "Okay. See ya later!" Said Shuichi walking off with Hiro and Fujisaki. "Where are we going Ryuichi-kun?" He had now realeased her hand and was fiddling with Kumagoro. "I dunno. What do you like to do?" "I don't really want to choose..." "Are you sure?" She nodded her head. "Have you ever done voice overs before?" "No." "Then let's go!" "Wah!" He grabbed her hand and ran off with her again.

"Hello! Here is a list of what we offer." Said the woman at the desk sliding a list towards them. "How about this?" She asked Ryuichi pointing at one of the options. "That's one of my favorites also!" He said excitedly. "That one is 300 yen." "I'll pay." Ryuichi said handingthe woman at the deskthe money. "Thanks Ryuichi!" "You'll be in room 6." She handed them a key and they walked to the room. "This place looks amazing!" "Here. You put these on, and press this button to start it. "Okay." He did the same thing as they started reading there lines accordingly.

When they were finished they were both bursting with laughter. "That was much harder than I thought it was going to be." "But you had fun right?" "Of course!" She looked down at her watch. "I'm really sorry Ryuichi-kun but I have to go now." "Really?" He pouted and made big puppy dog eyes. She giggled. "I'm sorry Ryuichi-kun. I promise to make it up to you!" "You don't have to! It's no big deal!" "No! I have to! I promise to make it up to you! I promise, I promise, I promise!" "Okay...If I can't change your mind...When?" "How about...now?" "Wha-?" And then she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He looked at her, noticing the deep crimson on her cheeks. He could feel the heat rising in his as well. "W-well, like I s-said, I h-have to g-get g-going. B-bye R-Ryuichi-kun!" She stammered rushing back home.

When she got there she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "I c-can't believe I just did that...I mean...I guess I..." She shook her head vigorously, turning the water on and splashing some on her face. Then she dried her face off and went into the living room. She was about to turn the television on but the phone rang. She got up and answered it. "Hello, Maruyama residence!" (**A/N: Phone conversation will be in bold**) **"Hey Haruko-chan! It's Nami!" **"Oh! It's been a while since we've gotten together! Would you like to come over for some tea and cake?" **"No thanks, I just ate and I'm stuffed! Anyhow, I've seen you a couple of times, going to that N-G building or whatever. Have you been delivering things there?"** "Hm? No. Just visting someone. Why?" **"Oh! So maybe it really is true..."** "What are you talking about Nami?" **"Well, Ichiro-kun told me about that Sakuma guy and so I have kind of been assuming that somethin' was going on between you two..."** She blushed furiously, even though her friend couldn't tell. **"He seems like your type." **"What do you mean?" **"I've heard about him. Cute, sweet, cuddly as that rabbit of his. That's the same thing everyone's been saying about him. And I have to agree. Sumi showed me a photo from one of her magazines. What a lucky girl you are!" **"W-what? There's nothing going on! He's just my friend..." **"Well, I suppose I _could_ be wrong...But you two really _would _make a cute couple. The two of you seem so much alike-" **"I'm sorry but I have to get going Nami." "Oh. Okay. See you around!" "Bye!"

Then after she hung up the phone she dialed Ichiro's number. She was glad that he had given it to her before he left. **"Hello?"** "Um, hi. Is this Ichiro-kun's friend?" **"Oh, you're that one girl. Haruko right?" **"Mm-hm. May I talk to him?" **"Sure." **She could hear him calling Ichiro. **"Haruko! Good to hear from you! Is everything alright?" **"Yeah. I hung out with Ryuichi-kun for a while today." **"Oh..." **"Something wrong?" **"N-no...I'm just tired. That's all." **"O-okay." _He's not jealous...Is he? I mean, I've always thought of him as just a friend or maybe like a...Sister, but...Hmmm..._ **"So what did you call for?" **"Just seeing how you were doing I guess." **"I'm sorry! I have to get going! Argh! I can't believe I forgot about tennis practice! Bye!" **"Bye!"

* * *

**Okay, not the best way to end it bu-ut, I kind of got uh...stuck. I mean, it was kind of an unusual place so I just decided to stop there. I'm doing my best still and hope to get more reviews as always! So to all of you OTHER readers (are there any!) PLEASE! R&R! Thank you very much for reading my fic! Compliments or POLITE/CREATIVE criticism are accepted! But no flames please! I mean, what's the point in flames really? If you don't like something then don't read it. That's all there is to it really. Oh yeah, liner notes:**

**Arigato: Thank you  
Konnichiwa: Hello (There is also a guy named Kuchinawa in Tales of Symphonia and I always think about this word when I see his name!)**

**And those are all the liner notes for this chapter I believe. Any questions about names, content, words, parts, etc., let me know and I'll be happy to answer you!**

**Still Thinking for a Good Title,  
Chibi Kumagoro (The Author)**


	5. A Trip to the Onsen!

**Disclaimer: I do not ownGravitation and do not make any financial benefit from it. Thank you.**

**Uh, hi... Sorry** **for the long delay...**

**Chapter 5: A Trip to the Onsen!**

"Good morning Ryuichi-kun!" She said.

"I'm glad to see that your happy this morning." Said Shuichi.

"Hi Haruko-chan!" Ryuichi just about glomped her in his excitement.

"Ryuichi was worried about you you know."

"You...were?" She asked. Ryuichi nodded his head. "Oh thank you so much Ryuichi! So, to show you my appreciation...We're going to the onsen!"

"The onsen! Yay!" Said Ryuichi.

"You're invited to Shuichi-kun. Yuki-san can come and Fujisaki-san and Nakano-san can come too."

"Can Tohma and Noriko come?"

"Of course! Bring whoever you want!"

"I'll go ask Hiro and Fujisaki!" Said Shuichi.

_**At the Onsen**_

Noriko and Haruko were undressing in one room while the rest were in another. Haruko absolutely loved the onsen. Thing is, this one wasn't split. You know, like one place for girls and one place for guys. She hadn't really thought about it before but she'd think about it plenty enough later.

"So Haruko-chan, what do you think of Ryuichi?" Asked Noriko. Haruko didn't quite grasp what she was getting at.

"He's nice!"

"That's all...?"

"Hm? I don't understand."

"Don't you, uh, _like _him?"

"WHA--? Umm..." She wouldn't say anything else. Her lips were sealed.

"So, is that a yes?"

"..." She flushed a deep crimson and tried to avert her gaze.

"Well, the two of you _do_ make the perfect couple. I mean, it's so cute! Kind of like teenagers."

"C-come o-on. Let's go," She said wrapping a towel around herself.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Haruko walked out to see Ryuichi in the onsen already. He looked over to her and blushed a little. _'W-wow! She's... hot! I mean, uh... Oh no!'_ "Hi Haruko!" She smiled at him but he noticed that she was really red. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She replied quickly. Haruko slowly got into the water. She was about 5 (or maybe 10) feet away from him and was staring at the water. Secretly, Noriko and everyone else was watching. Noriko wanted to go out there and shout,"Haruko loves you!" Now, Haruko never said that really but Noriko could just tell. The way she looked at him and the way she acted too. Sure, she was shy around everyone, but not as shy as she was around Ryuichi. Sooo, she decided to play "match maker".

Ryuichi slowly inched towards her. He had the urge to giveher a peck on the lips, or at least the cheek. But he didn't want to turn her away. The two slowly started conversing when everyone came out of their hiding spot.

"Hiya!" Said Shuichi. He was about to jump in when Eiri grabbed him.

"Don't you know any better?"

"Nope!" He smiled childishly. Eiri just saighed and dropped him in the water creating a splash. Haruko laughed but then blushed when Shuichi bumped into her, making her accidently fall onto Ryuichi. "I'm sorry!" She said, quickly getting up.

"It's alright." Ryuichi was kind of happy about it actually. But he was still blushing a little. He watched as she began splashing Shuichi and as he dunked her under the water. _'Now that I think about it... She has a really nice smile. And she's got a kind of... school girl laugh. W-wait! I... shouldn't think of her like this...' _Then he snapped back when Shuichi and Haruko dunked him.

"Alright you two, this is an onsen, not the beach," Said Hiro.

"Ah, hai!" Said Ayaka, latching onto his arm.

_'For some reason I simply don't like that girl...'_ Thought Haruko. "Oh, gomen..." She pouted cutely but then dunked Shuichi once more. She stuck her tongue out at him and then made a "V" sign with her index finger and her middle finger. Ryuichi smiled happily.

_**Skipping the Rest**_

"That was so much fun!" She said.

"Thank you very much for inviting us all." Said Noriko.

"You're welcome!" Then she let out a large yawn. Her eyelids drooped and she leaned her head against Ryuichi's shoulder. Noriko smiled inwardly at the sight. Ryuichi blushed a little but then wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head ontop of her's. Noriko fell asleep in the front seat and Tohma was driving. Shuichi had fallen asleep long ago next to Haruko.

When she awoke she was startled. Ryuichi lifted up his head and looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. Ryuichi blushed and let go of her. She blushed too realizing that she had been sleeping against him. "Sorry..." She murmured.

"No, it's fine. I-I... l-li--" Ryuichi began to say but she didn't hear it because Shuichi woke up screaming,"BANANAS!" Then went back to sleep.

"What did you say Ryuichi-kun?"

"Nevermind..." She looked at him a little confused but decided not to push it.

**

* * *

Well, sorry if it wasn't very good/short 'cause well, I really wanted to update and all sooo... SORRY IF YOU WEREN'T PLEASED WITH IT! But as always, thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Chibi Kumagoro**


	6. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**

**Kumagoro: Sooo... what's going on today?  
C.K.: Well, I thought we could try to... wait!  
Kumagoro: What?  
C.K.: I don't want to ruin the chapter for the little kiddies now do I?  
Kumagoro: "Little kiddies"?  
C.K.: Okay, fine, they're not "little", but who cares? It was supposed to be funny!  
Kumagoro: Oh, ha ha...  
C.K.: (Fake tears) Why are you so mean?  
Kumagoro: There, there...  
C.K.: Okay, shutting up now... Umm... I think that there is a bit of OOCness, but, you probably noticed...**

**This might be close to the last chapter! Sorry, I know, short fic... But maybe I can make another Ryuichi fic for y'all? If you want I mean...**

**Chapter 6: First Kiss**

She remembered when she was younger. Her mother had been teaching her how to play piano.

**_Flashback_**

_"Haruko-chan, press this key," said her mother. She did as she was told._

_"Wow! It made noise!"_

_Her mother chuckled. "Yes. That noise is called music. And you wanna know what?" Haruko nodded her head. "You can spell things with music!"_

_"Really? How?"_

_"The key you pressed is C. So if I press this key and this key now, I can spell the word "CAB". Neat isn't it?"_

_"Hai! Can you spell my name?"_

_"No. This key is a. And then this key is G. Then, what do you think the next key is?"_

_"Umm... A, B, C, D, E, F, G... H!"_

_"Good try Haru-chan. But you see, it is actually an A."_

_"Ah?"_

_"I'm home!"_

_"Kioshi-kun, can you watch Haruko for a little while please? I have to go into work."_

_"Sure."_

_"Thanks!" Her mother got up, got her purse, and went out to her car._

_"Kioshi-kun, can you play piano for me?"_

_"What would you like me to play?" he asked as he sat down next to her._

_"Can you play Happy Birthday?"_

_"Okay." He played it beautifully and then when he finished Haruko clapped._

_"Good job Kioshi-kun! You're so good at piano!" He blushed a little and put a hand behinnd his head._

_"I'm not **that **good. I still have a lot to learn. Oh, why did you want me to play Happy Birthday anyhow? Was there a reason?"_

_"Yup! You're so smart onii-chan! Today is panda's birthday!"_

_"Oh! I forgot! Happy birthday panda!"_

_"Yay! Can we have his cake now?"_

_"Of course!" The two ran in the kitchen and got the small cake out of the refridgerator._

_"Do you want to cut it?" she asked the panda._

_"I think it would be better if I did Haru-chan."_

_"Good idea. Panda might hurt himself!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

She let out a sigh.

"Good morning Haruko-chan!"

"Hey Shuichi!"

"Shuichi! Wait up!" called a voice.

"Hm? Oh, hi Ryuichi!" she shouted, waving to him.

"Haruko-chan! How are you today?" asked Ryuichi.

"Good, thanks. What are you guys up to?"

"Nothin' much. Wait! I almost forgot! I have to uhh... go to the bathroom!" Shuichi ran off, in the wrong direction! She just sweatdropped and motioned for Ryuichi to sit down next to her (yes, she was sitting on a bench in the park)

"Haruko..."

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go... you know... on a..." It took all of his courage to say that last word,"d-date?" Her face turned redder than a tomato, an apple, a strawberry, the reddest red you've ever seen! She was stunned. She opened her mouth slightly to say something, but nothing came out. "Oh..."

"N-no! I'd love to! So, what do you want to do?" _Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! _She was freaking out.

"Wanna go to an amusement park on Saturday (A/N: whenever Saturday is...)?"

"That sounds like fun. I haven't been to one in a long time. I used to go to them every summer with my family."

"What time do you want to meet?"

"Is three okay?"

"Sure!"

"Back!" shouted Shuichi, even though he didn't **really **go to the bathroom...

"Don't you two have to get going now?"

"You're right. See ya later!" said Shuichi.

**_FF to Saturday_**

She ran over to her door. "Ryuichi-kun! Hi!"

"Hi Haruko-chan! Are you ready?"

"Mm hm. Let's go!" She took his hand and ran outside with him.

"You don't mind if we walk do you?" he asked.

"Of course not!"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"That's thoughtful of you Ryu-kun."

Ryuichi blushed. She had never called him "Ryu-kun" before. But he did kind of like it.

**_At the amusement park now..._**

"So, what do you want to do first?" asked Ryuichi.

"Can we go on the roller coaster first?"

"Okay!"

She had never been on a roller coaster before, but she still handled it pretty well. She was a little off balance when they first got off, but at least she didn't... vomit...

"Ooo! Ryu-kun! Let's go get some cotton candy!"

**_Ryuichi POV_**

I was happy to see her smile, she was so happy. I'm glad she wasn't sad, she didn't even have a hint of sadness about her. I couldn't help but stare at her. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but ever since I met her, I couldn't help but enjoy her smile, her happiness, her friendship, everything about her, I loved... I wished this moment could go on forever. And for a second, I almost thought she looked... angelic... Like an angel...

**_"Reader" POV _**

"Thanks so much Ryu-kun! Hey, let's go play some games!"

"Yeah!"

The two ran over to where a bunch of games were. Ryuichi and her did a couple of games together (not doing too well) and then Ryuichi did one and actually won a prize. It wasn't very much, but she didn't mind. It was just a small bear, but she loved it.

"But remember, it'll never replace my Kioshi!"

"Well you remember, if you ever get me another animal, it will never replace my Kumagoro!"

"Deal!"

**_Later that night..._**

"I can't believe we've been here so long! Can we do one last thing?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can we ride the ferris wheel?"

"That sounds like fun!"

The two sat there, pretty quietly, just admiring the view. Then, fireworks started!

"Wow!" she said. They were beautiful colors and designs. She saw some Sakura blossoms and many others. Then she felt Ryuichi's hand in her's. She blushed, but then looked over at him. He was also blushing. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and the two watched the fireworks together. Then... (A/N: OMG! This is gonna be hard to write!) she felt something brush against her lips, softly, and short. It took her a moment to realize that it had been Ryuichi's lips, he had given her a kiss! She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "R-Ryu-ich-i," she stuttered.

"Haruko-chan, I... I love you."

* * *

**EEKS!That was... so... hard... to... write! Erm... type... whatever... But still, freaky! Anyhow, I hope you liked it. Just so you know, this is going to be a fairly short fic... but if you want, I might make more... THE SUSPENSE! Hee hee... Let me know if you think I should end it in the next chapter, and if u have any ideas of wut the ending should b like kay? thanks!**


	7. Author's note about the ending

To all of my readers, I'm sorry to end it like that. But... AHH! It was freaky to write that! o/o

I hope you liked it though.

Shuu-chan (My awesome nickname)


End file.
